The Hidden Generation
by Railz13
Summary: voldemort's secret Army has returened and is planning the fall of Harry Potter and his family through a secret masked woman who was raised by Voldemort's side. Rated T for mild violence. 11 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred is alive!


Chapter One

I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up when my husband Fred Weasley came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I just laughed and kissed him.

"Are you ready to go, love?" he asked I stared into his eyes. It had been eleven years since the war had ended and I felt my life couldn't possibly get any better. I had a wonderful, loving husband of eight years, twin five-year-old daughters, Logan and Leo, who were more precious to me than anything else in the world. I should have known that the peace I had felt wouldn't have lasted.

We lived in the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George and Angelina and their twin sons Fabian and Gideon. I loved how close and cozy the place was. I was always surrounded family, something I had never had growing up as an only child.

We were about to head to Sunday dinner at the Burrow just like we did on any other week. Fred, George, Angelina, and I all worked together to bathe and dress the four mischievous children; then Fred and I had watched over both pairs of twins giving George and Angelina a chance to get ready, and they did the same for us.

"Yes I believe I am." I said smiling against his lips. We walked down stairs to George's level of the flat and picked up Leo. "Hey sweetie, are you ready to go to grandmum Weasley's house?"

"Are my cousins gonna be there?" she asked.

"Aren't they always, dear?" I asked her. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Logan and Leo screamed in unison.

"Alright. Hold on tight and close your eyes. Don't let go or open them until I say you can." I checked to make sure Leo's eyes were closed before I took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow" I yelled loud and clear.

I stepped out and Leo ran off to find Percy's youngest daughter Lucy. A very pregnant Ginny came up to me and tried to give me an awkward hug. We struck up a pleasant conversation but suddenly Ginny turned to me,

"Harry's been acting odd since his meeting with Kingsley yesterday. It reminded me of the way he was like in fifth and sixth year. I know he was working on a top secret project about a series of attacks. But he's head Auror, he deals with things like this on a daily basis. I think it just got personal for him. And its never personal to him unless it involves his family or friends. I'm scared Hermione!" Ginny cried into my shoulder. I patted her back awkwardly because I had only ever seen Ginny cry twice in my lifetime. Once when we almost lost Fred during the final battle, but it turned out he had only had a concussion that was bad enough to make him comatose for a week. The second time was when her first born, James had been born with fluid in his lungs that had nearly killed him moments after he was born. But James, like his father, seemed to have that ability to laugh death in the face and escape all near fatal situations with hardly a scratch.

I stroked her hair reassuringly "It's gonna be alright Ginny. Harry knows what he's doing. It will all turn out fine."

"You're right. I'm being stupid aren't I? I'm just being paranoid. Everything will sort it's self out. It always does right?"

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

All the kids were set up at a table in the living room with Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter Victorie, and Teddy Lupin in charge. All the adults sat in the dining room. Once everyone in the dining room had finished eating, save for Ron who never stopped stuffing his face, Harry said he had news for us.

"It turns out," Harry began, "Death Eaters that we didn't even know existed are making a come back. Most of the Death Eaters we fought through out our time in Hogwarts had had kids. Voldemort had forced Death Eaters, and powerful pureblood or half-blooded witches and wizards to 'breed' and produce pureblood children he could raise to either be a small army or the next generation of wizards. Voldemort had decided that these children should be taken from their parents, and be kept hidden away and taught the idealism behind purebloodity. These kids were starting to be bred about the same time we started at Hogwarts, making the oldest ones about seventeen years old now.

"Voldemort had chosen one girl who was constantly at his side thoroughly concealed at all times. She learn and observed his ways so could one day follow in his footsteps. The Voldemort had done this because he knew that if he were to die that none of his "loyal followers" would step up and finish what he had started. This girl had been genetically enhanced so that she grew up about twice as fast as a normal human. We are assuming she is between the ages of twenty-one and thirty. Nobody, save Voldemort, ever knew of her parentage. She has no name except for Kamau, meaning "Quite Warrior," a name given by Voldemort himself.

"At least that's what our source has said. Kamau has been attacking muggle-borns with her small army for the past month and she left message painted in blood on the floor of the ministry "The Next Generation Of Death Eaters Has Risen." After sending three Auror search teams that haven't returned, I, as the head Auror, have to declare it an impossible search. Nobody has ever seen Kamau before and we have no hope of guessing what she could look like. She could be anybody in the wizarding community just playing the role of a law abiding citizen. So I need all of you to be super-sensory about any sort of suspicious activity.

"The most recent attack was just outside of the Hogwart's grounds on three small children. A little girl with curly brown hair, a boy with red hair, and a very small child with black hair, glasses and a lightning scar carved on his head. All were killed using Avada Kadavera." Harry had an expressionless mask on his face, the same one he always wore when faced with things to painful to cope with, the same one Ginny had described to me earlier. He cleared his throat before continuing. "The message was pretty clear. The fact that it was wizarding children killed and not random muggles, means she wants to torture us, mentally by targeting our children. I mean the most powerful children born in centuries are in the sitting room and if Kamau could find a way to channel their power into her army, she would be practically invincible."

He gave us all a moment to let this sink in. Fred gripped my hand before I could run out of the room and grab my five- year-old daughters and never let them go. Ginny was pale and looked about to pass out clutching her very pregnant stomach. Fleur was holding her newborn son Louis to her chest while Bill held her to prevent her from toppling over on her unsteady feet. Angelina was crying softly while George shushed her. Everyone else look terrified but also as if they were resigned to the fact that the time had come to protect their children from the dangers they had grown up with.

"There is a strength in numbers," Harry told us. "so I believe it would be better for everyone if we all moved into safe houses with at least one other family. Bill and Fleur, you live at Shell Cottage which already has all the protection it needs. The Burrow is another safe house, but its too small for all the families to stay here at once. The only other one is Grimmauled Place. I think it would be best if you all move in with Ginny and I, or to live here at the burrow, if that's okay with you Mrs. Weasley ?"

"Yes or course it is. Anybody who needs the extra protection can stay here, dear." Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"I have a question." Fred said. "Why can't we just place protection on all of our houses to give them the standards of safe houses? That way nobody would have to go anywhere."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. He had been so quite I'd forgotten that he was even there. "The use of all that powerful magic would alert the ministry. If this Kamau person has infiltrated the ministry, then they would know exactly where we were and would only have to wait for us to cross the boundaries to kill us."

"If we use the pre-existing safe houses, nobody will be able to tell where we are." Harry confirmed. "We should do this at least for a few weeks or until the attacks stop."

I finally spoke up. "When can we move in?" I asked with a steely glint in my eye. I was going to go to any lengths to protect my children. If that meant being isolated in an invisible house, then so be it.

"Tonight,"

"Girls?" I called walking in to the living room where Victorie and Teddy were playing with the younger children. Logan and Leo abandon their toys and ran up to Fred and I and each latched onto one of our legs.

"Are you little mischief makers ready to go home?" Fred asked swinging Leo in to the air, her red curls fly everywhere as she screamed in delight.

"Come on curly-girlies. It's time to go home. " I said picking up Logan up and carrying her into the fireplace and flooed back to our flat, joined seconds later by Fred and Leo.

"Okay girls. We are going to go on a little vacation to uncle Harry's house for a few weeks ok?" I explained leading them toward their bedroom. I heard George and Angelina floo in with the boys. I looked my little girls straight in the eyes.

"Alright Logan, Leo. I need each of you to get your toothbrushes, your hair brushes, and bath things ok? Be quick and bring them right back here to me. Understand?" They nodded their heads and ran off. I set about gathering their clothes, toys, books and anything else they might need from their room. The twins came in each with an armful of things to add to the growing pile. I shrank everything down enough to put in a small duffle bag and handed it to Leo. "Girls, I want you to go and sit on the couch in the living room. Take this bag with you. Its very important that you sit there quietly and wait for mummy and daddy to come and get you." Logan and Leo glanced at each other before nodding. They walked away speaking to each other in their unique twin code.

I rushed down the hall to the room Fred and I shared and began shoving my clothes, books and toiletries into a suitcase when Fred walked in and started packing as well.

"I just spoke to George and he said they'll be staying at Grimmauld Place for now. Charlie and Abigail are staying at Shell Cottage and Percy and Penelope are staying with mum and dad at the burrow. That leaves Ron, Luna, George, Angie, Harry, Ginny, you and I, plus all the children in one house." I smiled as Fred paled at the thought of our girls, George's boys plus James Potter all locked up in one house for weeks at a time. "Oh Merlin, please help us all!" he cried in a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

I gave a half-hearted smile and grabbed our bags and headed down stairs where Logan and Leo were waiting with Fabian and Gideon. George and Angelina came down the hall a moment later. We each picked up a child and threw the green powder in the fireplace and seconds later we were stepped out and were greeted by a scene of absolute chaos.


End file.
